Headlines
by Mileycfan4eva
Summary: She's broken she's afraid she wants Revenge against the Royal family. They took her world so she will do anything to destroy theirs. Will Ophelia's plan for revenge go to far? How will the Royal family react? A family use to headlines their about to learn there are headlines you want to fade than there are headlines you wish would stay forever. Will they get through the latest?


**Ophelia P. O. V**

" _ **Head of palace security Ted Pryce… Beaten by thousands …. England's most brutal beaten in history.. Eyewitness describe this day as "Horrific yet justified he took the king we took him"**_

" _Phi"_

Shooting awake my breathing once again fast paced uneven. My eyes scanned the room quickly finding her bright blue ones her voice is soft her smile sweet. Getting up I tried shaking the news reports from my head it's harder than one would think. " _Phi"_ This time her voice isn't as soft or as concerned more annoyed. Focus Phi focus it's what she's trying to tell me without words.

Her eyes were following me I knew what she was thinking. She's growing soft she won't go through with it. Pulling my Grey hoodie tighter around me jumping up and down trying to shake off this coldness that had gripped me. She closed the distance between us her hand laid heavy on my shoulder her eyes stayed focused on mine, her gaze made me shiver.

" _They betrayed you Ophelia remember that feeling"_

Tearing myself away from her I went across to the windows pulling up the old rusty blinds which squeaked as they rose scattering dust, cobwebs causing me to choke as I coughed. The rats shocked by the sudden sunlight which hadn't been seen for years in this abandoned apartment. Even the roaches seemed shocked they stopped feasting on the dead rat to look up at me probably to say what the hell? My eyes however settled on the streets of New York ten stories below us which were alive with the Thanksgiving day parade. Colorful animated floats full of life, happiness. I saw the little girls perched on the shoulders of their fathers clapping in delight squealing from the images floating by their little eyes filled with wonder. I also hoped they were squealing from these precious moments with their fathers.

The men who will raise them to be beautiful not just on the outside but inside, the men who will work long tiresome jobs some that they will hate but will still put in the hours so they can make the money they need. Money that they won't get to spend on themselves because they will care more about their daughters happiness making sure she has what she needs to grow strong, happy sheltered feed. I hope they appreciate how much these men will sacrifice football games they miss so they can attend their daughters dance recitals, hunting trips they will give up so they can work through a holiday weekend so that daughter can have the money she needs to go on the class trip at the end of the year.

I never did I spent so much time being angry at my dad, angry that as a kid he wasn't there for my basketball games, my dance recitals, angry he sent me away when I was eight years old for my protection he said. I never had a father/daughter dance at school, I was angry he wasn't there when I made the honor roll. I use to write to him asking him when we would be together he would always give me the same answer the same one my mom would say "Someday Ophelia". I was angry that he didn't teach me how to drive, angry that I never had his arms to run to when I got my heart broken angry he wasn't there to wipe away my tears tell me I was beautiful that he loved me that he was proud of me. Angry he wasn't there to promise me sweet revenge against the hoodlum who broke his precious daughters heart.

Than when someday came I was angry he had the audacity to try to control my life, how dare he tell me who to date. Now I'm angry cause he was right I never listened Prince Liam never could care about me he only cared about himself. I was never important to him he was royalty that was always number one even when he didn't think it was, it was.

Thanksgiving a time when were suppose to say what were thankful for. Well what am I suppose to be thankful for? Here I am 21 years old officially an orphan; My mom and dad both gone taken from me in less than two years apart. I never got the chance to really know either one of them. I'm broke kicked out of school. I couldn't focus on the subjects I failed my classes my scholarship was revoked without my dad I had no money. I couldn't hold down a job I tried but how could I serve coffee to people watch them interact with their families when all I could see was my dad lying bloody on some football field while thousands beat him. Kicking him, punching him they spit on him, I felt sick every time I closed my eyes I saw those images from the news reports. How long did it go on for? Did anybody try to help him? They took photo's they took videos they posted them to youtube/ social media but did anybody try to help him? Did he scream? Was it instant did he get kicked in the head and die suddenly? No he suffered. What were his thoughts? Did he think of me or mom? They showed him no mercy they were ruthless.

Now here I am homeless without a penny to my name I never got to say goodbye, they didn't even have the decency to contact me. I had to learn about this from the news along with the rest of the world, except the rest of the world didn't give a damn to the people of Britain he was a murderer he got what he deserved to the rest of the world he was a statistic. To me he was simply dad and now he was gone.

Feeling her hand on the back of my shoulder I heard her words felt her breath soft on my face smelling the mint from her gum. " _Phi I know your hurting but is it Justice you want or revenge? Were talking Treason here kidnapping a member of the Royal Family. There is no going back from that."_

I spent my whole life worrying about my dad and mom because he was the head of security he was always putting his life on the line. I use to lie awake when I was home I couldn't sleep till he was home safe. I would pray for his safety anxiously awaiting for those seven steps from the elevator to his office chair. The twenty-three to his bedroom he worried about me being with Liam, I worried about him his whole life turns out his fears weren't necessary, Liam dumped me but my fears were justified. In the end they took him from me. First they took his dreams of having a family they made it so I wasn't safe so he broke his own heart to send me away. Than they took his sanity he had to chose his wife or them he chose them it drove him insane he was haunted by her memory than they took his life.

Flipping the blinds closed turning to her I swallowed breathing hard she pulled me to her wrapping her arms around me. The smell of her leather jacket brought me back to reality she was beautiful her laugh always made me smile. Right now she was concerned and acting like a real friend would, straighting myself so I was eye level with her I took all of her in 5'10 those long legs covered in her tight black jeans, the black S&M ankle boots gave her an additional three inches. That jacket was zippered just below her ample chest. Looking her straight in her eyes I wanted her to know how serious I was about this.

" _They took everything from me my parents are dead, they took my dad with malice in their hearts they showed him no mercy. They watched while he was tortured_ _till he was a bloody pulp, I wasn't there with him because of their world. You tell me where to go, when to go I'll do it, I want them to suffer, I promise you. I will show them no goddamn mercy now the real question is are you with me Mandy or against me?"_

Her smile was infectious I could see why Len fell in love so fast pulling me into a hug I got my answer. Is it justice? Is it revenge? Why do the two have to be separate?

 **A/N So what did all the loyals think about the finale? What do you think Robert being alive will do to Liam? To Helena and Eleanor? Do you think Cyrus will find his son? How are you coping with the long wait till next November? Would love to tweet about all of this tweet me at Mileycfan4eva on Twitter. Thanks for reading.**


End file.
